Charmed souls
by flame69
Summary: When Voldermort attacked Alex was named the BWL, Harry was sent to the Dursley's but is saved by three sister's. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Summary- When Voldermort attacked on Halloween Alex was thought to be the BWL. Harry was sent to the Dursley's were he was beaten until three sisters save him…

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Charmed or Harry Potter characters.

Charmed Souls

Chapter one

The Boy who lived

The Potter family were a well respected family. The small Family of four were very happy and loved by most.

James and Lily Potter had been married for four years and were the proud parent's of one year old twins.

The oldest Alexander Albus Potter was a very loud baby. He had red hair and freckles from his mother and Hazel eyes and tanned skin from his father. Alex was a very chubby and happy baby.

The youngest twin Harrison James Potter was the opposite from his brother. He had midnight black hair and pale skin. He had eyes as green as the killing curse and was quiet slim for a baby. Harry was as calm and quiet as a baby could be.

Both twins were loved dearly by both parents and were treated equally, and spent the first year together peacefully even with the threat of war hanging above them.

Yet that was soon to change.

&&&

It was Halloween and the potter's were happily playing with the twins. They had gone into hiding as Voldermort was after the twins because of a prophecy.

Then out of no where a huge explosion rocked the house.

James grabbed his wand and ran into the hall while shouting "It's him Lily grab the twins and run"

Lily wasted no time and grabbed the twins before running upstairs to the nursery. She placed the twins in there cot before locking the door.

Downstairs James and the dark lord were having a duel. James was good but he was soon disarmed by Voldermort. Voldermort was about to say the killing curse but stopped and thought "There is no use killing a pureblood" and with that quickly stunned him".

Voldermort went upstairs towards the nursery and blasted the door of its hinge's.

Lily stood in front of the twins crying while begging "Please not the twins, not my boys, take me instead".

"Stand aside you foolish girl" Voldermort hissed.

"No, not my boys please" she begged.

Voldermort fired a stunning bolt and when she was down hissed "You are lucky Snape asked me to spare you, you filthy Mudblood".

He then went to the cot and pulled a face of disgust as he looked at Alex's cubby crying form. He than turned and looked at Harry's calm stare and said "It's a shame you have to die Harrison for you would have made a worthy follower".

He signed and said "What has to be done will be done; I will give you a quick death first".

He raised his want and said "_Avada Kedavra" _The green light shot towards Harry and to the shock of Voldermort froze just before it hit him.

Harry then raised his arm and the curse flew right back towards Voldermort.

The dark lord was still in shock and did not dive in time as the curse wrapped around him like a second skin.

His soul was ripped from his body and a bit hit Harry's head which a lightning bolt shaped scar appeared.

The cot exploded too and wood flew everywhere and a bit hit Alex causing two S to appear on his left cheek.

This caused Alex to cry even more.

While Harry just went to sleep, unaware that soon he shall be abandoned by his own family. Or that Albus Dumbledore the suppose greatest light wizard was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Charmed characters.

Charmed souls

Chapter 2

Alone

It had been over four years since that night on Halloween.

Alex was made the boy-who-lived, by Dumbledore. It did not take long for the Potter's to forget there other son and Harry was raised by House elves for 6 month's.

That was until Dumbledore suggested taking Harry to his relatives so they could pay all there attention on Alex.

James and Lily were only to Happy to get rid of there less important twin. They left him on the doorstep in the middle of the night with a letter saying that they will collect him when he was eleven to take him to school.

It has been over four years and now Harry found himself locked in a cupboard slowly dieing in a puddle of his own blood.

His uncle had taken his beating a little too far. Yet Harry knew he wouldn't care if anything he will be happy to finally get rid of the little freak.

Harry did not understand why His uncle beat him, or why his parents abandoned him, why his aunt all ways pulled a look of disgust whenever she sees him, or why his cousin bully's him. The only people who have ever cared about him were his uncles, Moony and Padfoot.

Yet even they have seemed to forget about him. They must be to busy paying attention to Alex and can't even remember him.

Harry closed his eyes and wished Death will hurry up and claims him because for the first time Harry James Potter realised something.

He was truly alone.

&&&

On the other side of the world three sisters were happily laughing with each other.

These sisters were known as the charmed ones.

The oldest, Piper Halliwell, was married to Leo Wyatt and had three children. Wyatt was the oldest at seven years of age, Chris was five and Melinda was last at four.

The second and middle sister was Phoebe Halliwell who was married to Coop. She had three girls, Patricia who was three years old, Penelope was two and last was Veronica who was nine months old and the youngest Halliwell.

The youngest sister and the only sister with red hair was Paige. She was married to Henry and also had three children. Henry Junior was the oldest at three and then came the two year old twins Paris and Prue.

Every thing was completely normal until Phoebe went into a sort of trance.

When she came out she looked much shaken.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" asked Piper concerned about how sick Phoebe looked.

She looked up and said "I saw a boy about four or five locked in a cupboard lying in a puddle of his own blood" She said quietly.

Paige looked very angry as she said "Where is he?"

"England a street called Privet drive number 4" Phoebe answered.

Piper nodded and said "Well come on lets go and get him".

With that said the oldest two sisters took hold of Paige's hand and they disappeared in a sea of blue lights.

&&&

It was pitch black at privet drive as three sisters appeared in a blue light before number 4.

They walked up to number four and Paige used to her powers to open the door and the three sisters made there way to the cupboard.

Piper quietly opened the cupboard door. The sight made the three sisters gasp as the smell of blood hit there noses hard.

A small boy was asleep in a puddle of his own blood.

A sob escaped Phoebe and the small boy's eyes snapped open.

Scared green eyes met three pairs of brown eyes filled with sadness and anger.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.

Charmed souls

Chapter three

Meet the Halliwell's

Harry was trapped in a dreamless sleep when he felt something was wrong.

He quickly awoke to meet three pairs of angry and sad eyes.

They seemed to calm down quickly and the one who was kneeling on the floor closet to him with long brown hair reached out a hand towards him slowly and tried to hold his hand.

Harry aloud a small sob escape him as he shuffled back into the safety of the darkness in his cupboard.

She then spoke in a calming voice "Its alright we wont hurt you, my name is Piper and these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige. What's yours?"

She seemed nice and was being nice to him thought Harry.

His uncles Padfoot and Moony use to be nice to him but his parents and the mean old man took him away from then he did not even get to say goodbye.

So in a quiet voice he answered "Harrison Potter but everyone calls me Harry" He answered.

His voice was quiet and his throat hurt from the lack of use.

It was at that moment a door opened upstairs and what sounded like a hippo started too slowly come downstairs.

The oldest sister called Piper said quickly "Harry we can get you out of here you just have to take my hand".

Harry took one look at her kind eyes then took her hand.

Phoebe grabbed onto Paige who took Pipers shoulder and orbed them away.

Harrison James Potter was not seen at Privet drive ever again.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.

Charmed souls

Chapter 4

10 years later

It had been over 10 years since that night. Piper had decided to adopt Harry and is no longer Harrison James Potter but Harrison Leo Halliwell.

Harry got along with all the Halliwell children but was closest to Chris the most.

When they found out Harry had magic to the sent him to magic school along with his siblings and cousins.

Harry is a very handsome teenager with Black hair, a slight tanned body and forest green eyes. Plus he was very powerful.

He could freeze time, move things with his mind, blow things up and could speak to any animal.

He had three pets a snowy female owl called Hedwig, a female kitten that had grey fur and blue eyes called Rin and a small green snake called Forest.

Harry had all but forgotten about his life as a Potter to bad it had not forgotten about him.

&&&

Leo was a very happy man with a wonderful wife and four amazing kids he would not trade for the world.

He was the headmaster of magic school and loved his job very much.

He was in a very good mood but that soon vanished.

He was marking papers in his office when a red phoenix flamed into his office carrying a letter.

He quickly regained himself and took the letter the phoenix stayed probably waiting for a reply.

The letter went-

_To Professor Wyatt headmaster of magic school_

_I write to you to ask of a great favour, you may not know but fifteen years ago one of the most evil dark lords who went by the name Voldermort was defeated by Alex Potter the boy who lived. Last year he was raised again and now the students of Hogwarts may be in danger. I ask that you send some of your best teachers and students to Hogwarts to learn there for a year and help protect the students, My Phoenix, Fawkes, will bring me your reply _

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School_

Leo signed as he put the letter down.

If he did not accept then Britain could accuse them of abandoning them. Yet if he accepted then the teachers and students he sends to Hogwarts will be in danger.

In the end he wrote a reply accepting then he gave the phoenix named Fawkes who flamed away with the reply.

&&&

Albus was very happy.

He had just gotten the reply of the letter he sent to Professor Wyatt and who had accepted his request.

Also Alex Potter was shaping out to being a perfect little golden boy who was so easily manipulated.

With the help of the Americans and the Boy-who-lived they will soon defeat Voldermort and he will take the credit of training Alex and will gain even more power.

After all everything was for the greater good.

Well the greater good for him.

&&&

When Leo had read out the list of all the people going to Hogwarts the hall was filled with mixed emotions.

He had decided to take a mix of 10 to 17 year olds and all the Halliwell children. He was taking a few teachers along with his sister in law and Harry, Chris and Veronica's white lighter, Prue Halliwell.

Out of all the reactions Harry's was the worst. He knew he had to face his old life at some point, but he was not ready.

A small hand grabbed his and he looked down to see his youngest cousin, Veronica.

She had inherited her mother's power at feeling emotions, she was smiling at him and he smiled back.

He looked around at his brothers, cousins and sister. No were words were needed he could do this because he had his true family with him.

&&&

Ginny signed as she made her way down the train looking for her friends. Alex Potter would not leave her alone. He would not stop asking her out.

Worst of all her mother and brothers minus the twins were encouraging it.

Ever since first year when she was sorted into Slytherin her mother and most of her brothers have ignored her. Only the twins and her dad were okay with the house she is in.

Her mother thinks that if she dated the boy who lived then he could save her from the darkness.

She rolled her eyes at that thought.

Ginny was cut out of her thoughts when she found the compartment with all her friends in. Even if she is a Slytherin she still made with other houses.

In there was her best friend Luna Lovegood a Ravenclaw. The others were Hermione Granger also a Ravenclaw, Daphne Greengrass a Slytherin like Ginny and last the only boy Neville Longbottom who was a Hufflepuff.

She sat down and started talking about her summer soon forgetting all her problems.

&&&

Harry sat in a compartment with friends. They were in different train to the Hogwarts student's and will arrive to be sorted after the first years.

In his compartment were his brother Chris and his two best friends John Daniels and Sarah Watson who had been dating over a year.

His snowy owl Hedwig was asleep on his shoulder, Forest was wrapped round his arm and Rin was asleep in his pocket since she was so small.

He touched his wand, magic school students had to buy wands like the Hogwarts students. They had tried nearly every wand in the shop looking for a wand for him in the end they tried the wand in the window to try.

The wand was dark purple. The moment he touched it blue sparks flew out and he glowed a little too.

The shopkeeper then told him that it was made out of an unknown wood with a Unicorn and Thestrals hairs soaked in Basilisk venom and phoenix tears as the core and then told him that the wand once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry gave a small smile he had only been in Britain a few days and was already drawing attention.

This was going to be one hell of a year.

TBC

AN- Sorry for the slow updates but I have been working on my other story The Turning Point and forgot about this story I will try and update faster in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed.

Chapter 5

The new first years of Hogwarts were sorted and Dumbledore stood up with a twinkle in his eyes and said "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I know you are very hungry but first I have an announcement to make. This year transfer students from America shall be sharing the school with us for the entire year, please make them feel welcome".

The hall exploded with whispers but was silenced as the halls to the great hall where slammed open.

A man walked in he had blond hair and blue eyes and looked quite young, a couple of other adults walked behind him including Harry, Chris and Veronica's whitelighter and aunt Prue Turner nee Halliwell and their uncle Cole Turner. The transfer students followed behind them.

Sat at the top at the head table on McGonagall's right were James and Lily Potter. The ministry had said that if Dumbledore could not find a suitable teacher than they would appoint one. Finding no one Dumbledore had asked James if he wanted the job.

After he had agreed Lily had come to because she did not want to spend a year alone and she could keep an eye on her precious little Alex.

The new teachers sat down at chairs that had appeared at the head table Prue was annoyed at having to sit next to the potters but felt sorrier for Leo who had to sit on Dumbledore's left who was wearing bright purple robes with moons and stars on.

McGonagall took out a new list and started reading of the list she soon came to "Daniels, John" John's tall figure walked towards the hat he had long spiky dark brown hair with matching eyes and a neutral expression on his face. The hat was placed on his head and John _heard _the hat say "Not a bad mind loyal to the end and very brave but a thirst for knowledge you will do fine in. . . RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting continued until "Halliwell, Christopher". The hat was placed on his head and the hat said "Very hard choice you are cunning and hardworking well Gryffindor is out of the question, however you are very smart I think your do best in . . . RAVENCLAW!"

"Halliwell, Harrison"

The hat was placed on his head and it spoke "Hard choice Mr Halliwell or should I say Mr Potter?" the hat felt his panic and said "No need to get worried your secret is safe. Now hard choice, you're cunning but not very ambitiousness. Smart but don't always like studying. Loyal but not very hardworking. And brave but no fool. Hard choice but I suppose you will do best in… RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting continued "Halliwell, Henry" "GRYFFINDOR!" "Halliwell, Melinda". "SLYTHERIN" "Halliwell, Paris" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Halliwell, Patricia" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Halliwell, Penelope". "RAVENCLAW!" "Halliwell, Prudence". "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Halliwell, Veronica" "SLYTHERIN!" "Halliwell, Wyatt" "GRYFFINDOR!"

After a few more names then "Watson, Sarah" was sorted into "RAVENCLAW!"

After filling up with the food and making their way to their new common room it was all a blur to Harry who the moment he got in bed collapsed the day's events finally catching up on him.

**AN- Rubbish chapter and short I know but just wanted to get the sorting over and done with. Chapters will get better.**

**Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed and keep reading. **

**Flame69**


	6. AN

Dear Readers

It has been such a long time since I last updated and I have decided to abandon this story, it's been years since I have even watched Charmed and to tell you the truth I cannot even remember where I had planned to take the story

Sorry to everyone that bothered to read this fic, if anyone wants to continue it then go ahead just PM me first please

Thanks again

Flame69


	7. AN2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ENTER THE STARGATE

KJC2025

Flame69

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
